Vehicle steering wheels and the portion of the steering column adjacent the wheel and accessible to the driver are typically provided with controls such as switches and levers wired to various electrical systems in the vehicle; e.g., lights, horn, windshield wipers, air bag inflators and turn signals. The wires usually extend from devices or switches on the wheel to a wiring harness or circuit board and may run within or along the length of the steering column.
A problem arises when the steering wheel is adjustable in position relative to the steering column; e.g., the so-called "tilt-wheel" in which the plane of the wheel can be adjusted in angular position relative to the steering column axis. As the steering wheel is adjusted, the wires connected to the controls on the wheel are not only curved or bent, but may also be pushed or pulled axially along the steering column. The wires are therefore subject to substantial movement with respect to the steering column, giving rise to the possibility of abrasion damage to the wire, insulation damage, open circuits and short circuit. A similar problem is encountered with axially adjustable steering wheels and in combination tilt-axial adjusting wheels.
Protective carriers for use with wires or wire bundles in automobiles are known in the art. Ono et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,082 discloses a U-shaped longitudinal carrier for a bundle of wires. A number of spaces formed within the carrier housing serve to separate the wire bundle into a number of smaller bundles, making it easier to keep the wires organized and reducing the rigidity of the main bundle so that the wires more closely follow the contour of the carrier. A cover with latch means is shown for closing the open portion of the carrier to retain the wires inside. The Ono et al device is not designed for use with a wire bundle subject to movement, nor is it suitable for use with a moveable wire bundle located in or along a steering column.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-15579 discloses a wire harness protector for use with bundles of wires subject to motion in an axial direction only. A bracket having a longitudinal rail member is mounted on a stationary wall surface in the vehicle, and a protector housing having a longitudinal slot structure is slidingly mounted on the rail member for movement in an axial direction if the wires are pushed or pulled. This device is not suitable for use with tilt wheels in that it does not permit any rotation of the wire bundle. Also, a substantial amount of friction is developed between the long rail member and the slot, hindering the sliding motion of the housing, and no means are disclosed for retaining the wires in a fixed position relative to the protector housing or for limiting the range of housing travel in the rail to prevent it from sliding off.